


Captain

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Black Sails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 只是一場PWP
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 6





	Captain

他的船長嚐起來像海水。長年生活在海上讓他從頭到腳浸透了海水的味道。乾燥柔軟的嘴唇，在親吻時垂下的睫毛微顫著。他的船長抬起手撫過他長過肩的捲髮，拉開了他束髮的皮繩。海浪拍打船身及木材擠壓的咿呀聲是船艙裡唯二的噪音。他的義肢被對方卸了下來靠在角落，讓他必須靠在桌沿支撐自己。他看著他的船長脫下那件皮製的長風衣，皮革摩擦的聲音有種莫名的情色感。他的慾望在寬鬆的長褲裡繃緊。對方榛綠色的眸在陰暗的艙房中晦暗不明的閃爍著。一個名字在他舌尖呼之欲出，但最後迴盪在房間裡的是兩個低啞的音節。

“Captain. ”

※

Silver被對方推倒在船艙中唯一的椅子上，殘廢的左腿注定了他沒有任何能夠與Flint抗爭的本錢，除了他那張嘴。啊，他這張嘴的用處不只編故事而已，Silver舔舔嘴唇，方才的親吻還殘留的海水的鹹味。Flint站在他面前，脫下了身上的亞麻襯衫。

毫無羞赧。

蜜色肌膚從層層布料下顯現出來，大大小小的傷痕裸露在空氣中。腹部稀疏的毛髮蜿蜒消失在腰封底下。Flint綠色的眼眸閃爍著，日光從窗外透了進來，在他臉上破碎成斑斑光影。那個綠色比Silver見過的任何綠寶石都好看。他伸出手扯著對方的腰帶將他拉近，Flint一隻膝蓋卡進了他雙腿間，彎下腰，兩人嘴唇再次相貼。Silver的手掌在對方赤裸的背部游移，指腹偶爾會略過幾道粗糙不平的舊傷疤，像是烙鐵般灼痛他的指尖。他的船長將雙手插進他的髮中，捧著他的腦袋吻得更深。腰帶連著皮褲落在木板上發出沉悶的聲響。

他的船長跨在他大腿上，沾著油脂的手指在他自己體內抽送著。Silver仰望著對方被情慾覆蓋的臉孔，汗水從Flint額角滑落到下頷，被Silver舔去。腥鹹，海水和煙硝的味道。Flint扶著他的陰莖坐了下來，溫軟滑膩的腸肉包裹住他。兩人低啞地喘息著，汗濕的額頭相抵，鼻尖碰著鼻尖。Silver看著他的船長閉著眼，眼角有被慾望逼出來的生理性淚水。

※

他們迎來一場很安靜的高潮。Flint繃緊了背脊，發出一聲窒息般的嗚咽射進了Silver的掌心。Silver看見他嘴唇微微蠕動，但他卻不確定對方到底呼喚的是誰的名字。然後他從高潮邊緣墜下，那個名字依舊停留在舌尖。

“Captain. ”

他喚到。


End file.
